A Reckless Night
by MarioFireRed
Summary: Two Shot for Awakened Hades. After the El has been restored, the Elgang went their separate ways. Raven and Rena however bought an apartment in Velder to live together. One day a special box from an anonymous sender arrives in the mailbox, a present to help relieve the stress of the couple in their new life in a very special way. Rated T until the lemon comes in Chapter 2. RFxNW!


**Me: Omaigawd my brain is fried out of ideas to make this a one-shot =w=;. So instead I'm making this a two-shot for Awakened Hades!**

**Mario: -tears up- My god...You're finally making a lemon...**

**Me: Hey hey dry those tears up baka! This is more of a comedy story BEFORE the real fun begins. So while I think up all these ideas I have for the actual fun times (and trust me, I have A LOT of ideas), have fun with this "preview" of A Reckless Night!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Special Delivery_

CRASH! The black haired man flinched when he dropped yet another plate onto the wooden floor after washing it, his left "Nasod" mechanical arm sliding through the glass object as it crashed into a million pieces. Almost immediately a pair of green eyes met his hazel ones in front of him, burning deep in anger despite the docile color.

"GODDAMMIT RAVEN!" His girlfriend, a blonde elf wearing suggestive green work attire as the Night Watcher, berated him. "NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME RENA!" Raven yelled back, his claw-like left arm screeching and slipping yet another plate he was washing. He flinched at the crash and stomped on the pieces in anger. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WASH ANYTHING WITH THIS?!" The apron wearing boyfriend waved his outstretched Nasod arm, a heavy black soot limb with red sharp fingers giving a menacing look, to the nagging girl beside him.

"THEN FIND A WAY!"

"WHY DON'T YOU WASH THEM IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY MORE BROKEN PLATES?!"

"FINE I WILL!" Irritated, Raven passed the apron and soap to Rena who proceeded to scrub the rest of the dishes in content silence (aside from her many annoyed grunts). As the Night Watcher swiftly cleaned the dishes at the sink, the black haired Reckless Fist groaned loudly as he plunked onto the couch in the next room over.

_Tch maybe I shouldn't have snapped at her. _He doubted his actions, his human arm scratching the back of his head (not counting how many times they wasted bandages when he accidentally scratched with his Nasod Arm). _Perhaps she's going through a lot of stress as a Night Watcher recently. I remember that feeling well back in my Mercenary days. _Raven finished his little monologue and sighed as the running water abruptly stopped at the kitchen faucet.

_It looks like she finished_. The Reckless Fist noticed and reclined himself more on the piece of furniture. Mere moments later the elf herself entered the room and sat next to her half-Nasod boyfriend. With hesitation from the both of them Rena finally started conversing with the raven-haired man.

"Hey Raven." The Night Watcher started with a solemn voice, her boyfriend actually getting the hint.

"Yeah?" He responded back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder with initial hesitation before realizing she accepted the gesture.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Rena apologized. "It's just that the built up stress back at work has been bugging me since yesterday and I took it out on you."

"Eh it's alright honey, I would've done the same if my arm acted out again." Raven accepted her apology. "Hng!" Immediately the aforementioned left limb twitched in pain as the Reckless Fist held his Nasod arm in pain again. "Yeah...like that."

The elven woman giggled and tapped the Nasod Arm. "Well I guess we should pay another visit to our local mechanic huh?" She inquired regarding the arm's status and the operator to fix it, much to his groaning dismay.

"Again!?" Raven whined, causing his arm to whirr in pain once more. "Great we're gonna need to schedule another appointment in the morning."

KNOCK! KNOCK! Someone knocked on the front door. "Special delivery!" A young teen's voice yelled from the other side. Out of curiosity Raven and Rena got up and answered the mailman, opening the door. A spiky blonde man with cerulean eyes greeted the two as soon as the door opened carrying a really heavy looking box with ease. All three pairs of eyes widened with shock and surprise at the figure(s) in front of them, however the blue eyes were the first to recover as the mailman smiled.

"Oh Raven, Rena. I haven't seen you two in a while." The man greeted, still carrying the package that could easily fit a fifty inch HD television.

"CHUNG?!" The couple surprisingly yelled out in unison. "YOU'RE A MAILMAN?!"

"Yeah I guess you can say it's my new code of living from now on." Chung chuckled. "I suppose now instead of Deadly Chaser you can call me the Deadly Messenger, here with a Special Delivery for you!" The cerulean teen horribly punned, much to the awkward silence his former black and green comrades didn't help preventing.

"Well Chung you see..." Raven attempted to explain to the so-called Deadly Messenger. "We didn't order any package. To be honest I didn't think we actually have a postage delivery service here in Velder."

"Actually someone gave this to you and Rena for free." The blonde messenger explained, much to their shock and curiosity.

"If you don't mind me asking Chung." The Night Watcher eyed the mysterious huge box. "Do you have any idea who's the sender or what's in the package?"

"Now that you mention it, no I don't." He admitted. "A fully cloaked figure just dropped by work and asked me to deliver it to this address." Chung recollected his memories, hoping to find anything about the anonymous person to verify the contents inside the box. "It said something about the items inside this package will relieve stress from your lives or something."

"Oh what timing!" The Reckless Fist's ears sharpened at the Deadly Messenger's last statement, stretching his Nasod Arm. "Both of us were pretty stressful lately, Rena with her job as a Night Watcher with the rest of the elves and me with my arm."

"Anyway enough catching up," Rena concluded the conversation. "We should probably do something about bringing our package inside the house." She brought the attention back to the box the blonde teen's carrying, it's height nearly identical to the mailman handling it.

"Right..." Chung remembered why he traveled to the couple's home in the first place, slinging the box over the shoulder and held it with both arms. "You sure both of you can hold this?"

"Really Chung? You're questioning _this _can't handle a simple box?" Raven rebutted lightheartedly, showing and flexing his Nasod Arm in dominance. After a slap from the Night Watcher to "focus on gripping the package nice and carefully", the cerulean eyed messenger transferred (or should I say delivered) the brown luggage over to Raven and Rena's hands (with initial difficulty).

"Oof Raven we should bring this to the bedroom, it's the biggest in the house." The green elven woman suggested to the black-haired man beside her, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh my!" The blonde mailman smirked and chuckled, nearly breaking out into a laughing fit. "Are you two going to _relax _in there once you put the box down?"

"Shut up Chung, go think about Aisha instead of us two for your dirty fantasies." Raven brushed him off to go back to his purplenette girlfriend's place, closing the front door and, with Rena, heaved the package into the bedroom.

"Heh nice meeting you too!" The Deadly Messenger responded as the door closed and he took his leave.

_SHOOTING STAR! YAAAHHHH! _The blonde mailman's cellphone rang as he walked back to his workplace. He pulled out the blue cellular device and answered with a smirk, bringing it up to his ear. "Hello?" Chung feigned not knowing who was on the other line, despite having caller ID.

"Hey Pika-boy!" A teasing feminine voice greeted him. "Did you deliver that package to them?"

"Sure did my sweet." He answered to his girlfriend, the Void Princess Aisha.

"I wonder if they'll like the gift we sent them, I mean they were brand new and we have extras. That reminds me, want to try some of our old ones out again?" She sent the Messenger a special invitation.

The blonde smirked from the other side of the line. "Feeling dirty again huh honey? Fine just this once, but bringing that box all the way to those two better be worth it! Do you know how many people asked if they could take a peek at my package?!" Chung conversed without much thought, only realized too late about his jumbled words.

"Oho? Don't worry I won't tell anyone about this conversation, just give me a name to sic Angkor on 3." She (bitterly) reassured him sweetly, a devilish gleam on her eyes unbeknownst to her mailman boyfriend.

"O-Oh Okay! I'm on my way there!" The Deadly Messenger closed the conversation rather nervously, ending the call between them.

"Guh!" Both Raven and Rena rested on their queen-sized bed, finally bringing the delivered box into the bedroom with too much effort than they could handle. "God...how can he actually...carry this thing?!" The black-haired Reckless Fist gasped in between breaths.

"I don't...know...but..." The elven woman perspired even more than him, pausing even more between intakes. "Why don't we...find out what's inside...that box?" They both nodded and, after another moment of rest, finally stood up and tore open the top of the box courtesy of the Night Watcher's green Erendil Blade and the Reckless Fist's Nasod Arm.

They both peeked inside, confused at first, but suddenly understood Chung's intentions.

"Rena..." Raven began to sweat anxiously.

"So by relieving stress he means-"

"Yep!" Both of their eyes slowly gleamed as they hatched the same idea. "Let's make the most out of our present!" The two of them agreed in unison and fully opened the brown box, rummaging inside for the contents in order to have a fun time.

* * *

**Mario: ...What's in the box Chung sent?**

**Me: Anything I want :3! Now then *cracks knuckles* time to give Raven and Rena a most memorable night with the items inside! Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the review button below while I work on the real meat of this story (hehe, meat).**

**Mario: Oh god...IT BEGINS!**


End file.
